


A Late Night Phone Call

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, Headcanon, Holmes Brothers, Missing Scene, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is not an Ice Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sherlock in Denial, Sherlock in Love, Who leaves a wedding early?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is all we have, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Phone Call

"What, Sherlock?"

"Hello, brother dear. Given up on the treadmill?"

"For the time being. You're leaving early."

"How do you know I'm leaving?"

"Why would you be calling me if you weren't? ...So. A success, then?"

"Oh, yes. Solved a crime, stopped a murder. The usual."

"How romantic."

"John- Mary- Mary's pregnant."

"...I see."

"Oh, thank God. I knew I could rely on you."

"What?"

"No 'oh, _Sherlock_.'"

"And who was that horrific impression meant to represent?"

"Mrs Hudson. Well, everyone, really. I can't _stand_ it."

"Clearly."

"Could hardly talk to anyone without them saying it. Well, apart from John. And Mary. And, they were mostly busy with talking to each other. And then, people were _crying_ during my speech. Honestly, it wasn't a bloody eulogy."

"Evidently not."

"They all looked so sad- it's a _wedding_ , for God's sake, there's absolutely no reason to be... Mycroft? Are you there?"

"Yes, Sherlock. I'm still here."

"Oh."

"Do you have your spare key with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Come round, let yourself in. I'm going into a meeting, but I'll be back shortly."

"Actually, I-"

"I have a few tricky files you could cast your eyes over. You'd be doing me a favour."

"In that case, I-"

"Intrigue, government scandals. All _very_ thrilling."

"Alright, if you're _that_ desperate."

"Obviously. See you soon, Sherlock."

"Mycroft..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Not at all, brother mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr.](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/118644865044/a-late-night-phone-call)


End file.
